


Waiting for Tonight

by MacBeka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensory Deprivation, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Kinktober 2018 attempt





	1. Deepthroating - Genji76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepthroating with Genji76. Slight D/s undertones but nothing explicit

Genji grabbed at Jack’s cock through his trousers, biting his lip. 

“Needy,” Jack laughed quietly. He reached out to touch Genji’s cheek lightly. Watching Genji turn into the touch made him smile, especially when Genji kissed his palm. 

“For you, always,” he grinned. 

“Oh, I know, trust me.”

Genji didn’t even look remotely embarrassed or shy about it, he just grinned wider. “You gonna give me what I want or do I have to do it myself?” 

Jack rolled his eyes and knocked Genji’s hand away so he could undo the button and zip of his pants, slipping his hand into his boxers. He touched himself slowly, making sure Genji could see the steady movements of his hand. There wasn’t a lot that got Genji turned on faster than being denied. 

“Get on your knees,” Jack said quietly, voice full of command even at such a low volume. 

Watching Genji do as he was told was always satisfying, especially considering he didn’t listen to anyone. Genji shuffled closer, licking his lips hungrily. 

Slowly, Jack pulled his cock free, loving the way Genji’s eyes tracked every little movement. Genji’s hands came up to hold onto his thighs, leaning in slightly. 

“Please,” he breathed. 

Jack smirked. Taming Genji hadn’t been easy in the beginning and he was by no means broken-in. Genji was exactly where he wanted to be; controlled and needy. Exactly where Jack wanted him to be too. It was hard to resist him when his eyes were wide and his lips red and wet. 

As soon as Jack offered him his cock, Genji was on him, tongue-first. Licking long stripes from base to tip, toying with the sensitive skin of his frenulum. Jack sighed in pleasure, one hand still holding the base of his cock while the other sank into Genji’s thick hair, just holding on. There was no need to guide Genji; he’d be choking himself on it soon enough. 

Genji wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, inching his way further and further down, pulling back when it started to get to be too much. Jack loved watching him, loved  _ feeling _ him. Genji was so beautiful with his eyes starting to water before he pulled back to resume the attention to the tip. 

Of the two of them, Genji was usually the one to grow impatient first but Jack was sure Genji was teasing him. He tightened his grip on Genji’s hair and took a shaky breath, ready to ask for more but he didn’t need to, because it seemed Genji was getting restless too. 

The grip on Jack’s thighs tightened as Genji started to push further onto Jack’s cock again, past the point that he’d stopped last time. There was a brief gag and the first tear streamed down Genji’s cheek but Jack simply wiped it away. He trusted Genji to stop if it got to be too much; he was stubborn, not stupid. 

Jack’s breathing was coming faster now, little moans and groans escaping from his chest before he could stop them. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, pushing his other hand into Genji’s hair. 

Genji glanced up at him, playfulness combining with neediness in his wet eyes. He didn’t move any further, just working what he’d already taken, the tip of Jack’s cock nudging the opening of his throat. 

“You want to take more?” Jack asked. Genji shook his head a little, eyes glittering even behind the sheen of tears. “Want me to  _ make _ you take more?” 

At that, Genji sucked hard, tongue pressing against his cock. Jack grinned and took a firmer grip on Genji’s head and held him still. 

“Deep breath, sweetheart,” he said, waiting until Genji did as he was told to press further in, watching Genji struggle through it as the tip of Jack’s cock pressed into his throat. 

Jack groaned. Genji’s eyes were screwed shut and his cheeks flushed, his nails digging into Jack’s thighs as he took it. Going slowly, Jack watching carefully in case he needed to stop. It didn’t happen often but sometimes it was just too much. 

It was hard to stay focused on Genji’s wellbeing when his throat was so good and tight and wet around his cock but Jack had done it before, and he prided himself on his self-discipline. It didn’t take long to reach the base. Jack held him there for a few moments before he pulled him back, letting him gasp for air.

“Okay?” Jack asked, breathless. Genji nodded, leaning in to rest his head against his hip. “Want more?”

Genji grinned and nodded again. “This time,” he said, voice already starting to grow slightly hoarse, “don’t let me up.”

Jack grinned and leaned down to kiss him gently. “You’re ridiculous.”


	2. Begging - McReyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging with McReyes. Established relationship

“Please,” Gabe breathed, looking up at Jesse with wide eyes.

Jesse smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. He rocked his hips against Gabe’s, loving the way his lips parted on a silent moan. They were both still in their clothes, they hadn’t even made it to the bed, falling onto the couch in Gabe’s little apartment. It had been almost entirely bare when they had first got together, but now there were bits and pieces of sentiment across almost every surface. One of Jesse’s favourite blankets was spread over the back of the couch, a magnet from most of their undercover missions on the fridge, a spice rack on the kitchen counter because Gabe actually _cooked_ now, instead of just MREs or whatever crappy canteen food there was.

Gabe always complained about their shitty little couch but apparently he had nothing to say about it when Jesse was on top of him, parting his legs and grinding their cocks together.

“Want me to fuck you right here on this couch, baby?” Jesse asked with a grin, kneeling up so he could run his hands up Gabe’s chest, squeezing his pecs through his tight shirt.

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed, arching slightly. The new position had his ass resting against Jesse’s cock

“Ask nicely,” he murmured.

Gabe raised an eyebrow but Jesse just grinned, waiting. The grin only widened when Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Please, Jesse,” Gabe said, rolling his hips down into his lap, against Jesse’s hard cock.

“Please what?”

Jesse tightened his grip on Gabe’s legs to hold him in place. They both knew Gabe would be able to break free easily, but the knowledge just made it all the sweeter when he let Jesse pin him.

“Please fuck me,” Gabe breathed, hand dropping to rest on Jesse’s thigh, squeezing slightly.

“Hm...” Jesse said thoughtfully.

He started a slow roll of his hips, his hard cock slotting against Gabe’s ass even through their clothes. As much as he ached to undress them, feel skin against skin, he wanted to tease. He wanted to see just how desperate he could make him.

“Fuck, _Jesse_ ,” Gabe groaned, his nails digging into his thigh.

“Sure you want me to fuck you, Gabe? I’m enjoying this,” Jesse hummed, reaching down with one hand to squeeze at Gabe’s chest again, pinching his nipple where it had started to harden. “Pull your shirt up, I want to see you.”

Gabe snorted slightly. “Why don’t you have to beg for what _you_ want?” he asked, even as he did as he was told.

“You want that? Want to hear me begging you to show me your tits?” Jesse asked, running his hand up Gabe’s strong stomach to his heavy pecs, squeezing them one at a time. “Looks like I don’t need to.”

“Put your fucking dick in me, asshole,” Gabe laughed softly, pressing his chest further into Jesse’s hand.

“Ask _nicely_ ,” Jesse grinned.


End file.
